


Everyday Love

by rubylily



Category: Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? | Is the Order a Rabbit?
Genre: F/F, Romance, Swimming Pools, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharo and Rize after their date at a swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mshawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshawkeye/gifts).



As Rize rested her head on Sharo's lap, Sharo gently played with her hair. They sat upon the edge of the pool, having spent another day swimming, just the two of them. Things hadn't changed much since Sharo had finally worked up the courage to confess, but they were finding more and more time to be alone together.

However, she really hadn't expected Rize to actually fall asleep on her lap.

She sighed, although she wasn't that annoyed. Rize had been working hard to get better at swimming, and she had pushed herself more than usual, so Sharo wanted to just let her rest for now. That, and Rize was quite cute when she was sleeping.

Sharo touched Rize's face, brushing strands of hair from her forehead. Droplets of water were still visible on her skin, and Sharo blushed as she looked over Rize's body, and she bit her lip as she found herself staring at Rize's breasts. They were dating, but was it really all right for her to stare at Rize like this? Rize was beautiful and had a figure that looked great in a bikini, and Sharo's face grew even warmer as she remembered how nice Rize had also looked in the uniform of Fleur de Lapin. Perhaps she could ask Rize to model it for her again, and if she was honest she doubted that Rize would refuse…

She could almost laugh at the idea if she wasn't so embarrassed. When had she started to have such lewd thoughts? But if Rize had the same kind of thoughts about her, she wouldn't mind.

"Rize-sempai…" Sharo muttered as she traced Rize's lips with her thumb. They were soft and bright, and she longed to kiss them. Did Rize often think of kissing her? They still didn't kiss often, and thus each and every kiss they shared felt like a dream. Perhaps she could steal a kiss right now, but just an innocent kiss on Rize's forehead.

However, as Sharo was trying to bend over her, Rize stirred slightly, and then she snored loudly.

"Huh?" Sharo exclaimed, and she could not hold back her laughter. Even while sleeping Rize was as dense as ever, and Sharo was quite thankful for that bit of familiarity.

"Mm…" Rize grunted, and her eyes slowly opened. "Huh? Sharo?"

"Good evening, Rize-sempai," Sharo said with a smile.

Rize quickly shot up and glanced around. "What the-! Did I really fall asleep?"

"Only for a little bit."

"Oh." Rize let out a sigh of relief. "I guess I really did push myself too hard, huh? Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"U-Um, don't worry about it! And you've gotten a lot better at swimming, really!"

Rize got back to her feet and offered her hand to Sharo. "Well, let's get going now. The others are probably wondering where we are."

With a shaking hand Sharo accepted Rize's, and Rize helped pull her back to her feet. Yet once Sharo was standing, Rize didn't release her hand, instead pulling her into a tight and sudden embrace.

Sharo's entire body grew warm, especially as she felt Rize's breasts against hers, and she could even feel Rize's racing heartbeat. "R-Rize-sempai?" she stammered.

Rize's arms tightened around Sharo, and her warmth was almost dizzying. "Thanks, Sharo."

Sharo wrapped her arms around Rize's back, feeling her warm, soft (and still slightly wet) skin. "It was nothing!" she forced out, louder than she had intended. "I just want to help you, that's all!"

Rize laughed as she pulled back from Sharo, and then she kissed Sharo. She cupped Sharo's face with her warm, strong hands, and her kiss was deep and passionate.

Sometimes Sharo had to remind herself she wasn't dreaming. The taste of Rize's lips, the warmth of her body - it was all real, and Sharo didn't want to forget that. She gently caressed Rize's back, wanting to feel every inch of her, and they held the kiss for a while.

When Rize broke the kiss, she took Sharo's hand into hers, and their fingers became intertwined. "Come on, let's go."

Sharo nodded, and her heartbeat had yet to calm. "Yes, of course!"

As they left the pool, Sharo's fingers tightened around Rize's. Being with Rize like this really was a dream come true, and these moments they shared everyday were more pleasant than any fantasy.


End file.
